An Angel's Insight
by Joe Thomas
Summary: Breif flashes in her mind's eye cause Padme to make decisions that change the course of events in the Star Wars Universe
1. Chapter 1

_Authors opening note and disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I have any financial interest in the characters, places or events of the Star Wars universe or the Star Wars Expanded universe._

_I am, however, a huge fan of the movies, books, etc. and had one of those "what would happen if..." moments which I had to put on paper. So if Mr. Lucas is reading this; please don't sue, you'd only get my Star Wars collection (and you don't need that)._

_Although I have seen all six Star Wars films, I must confess I have yet to read any of the novels or watch the animated shorts set in the Clone Wars so if I get a few details wrong, remember this is an AU so don't use that as an excuse to flame._

_One other thing. If anybody knows how to get the little comma over the "e" in Padme on Microsoft word, please e-mail me and let me know:D (Better yet, I could use a BETA reader)_

_And now, yours truly, **Joe Thomas** humbly presents…_

* * *

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away; and in a slightly different universe…**

**STAR WARS: INFINITIES**

**AN ANGEL'S INSIGHT**

**CHAPTER I**

**The clone wars are nearing their conclusion. With the death of Count Dooku, the droid armies of the separatists are in full retreat and their leaders are in hiding.**

**The Jedi Council grow more suspicious of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine using the war in gaining more power over the galactic senate and even attempting to usurp the authority over their Jedi Generals.**

**With Obi-Wan Kenobi searching for the elusive General Grievous, Senator Padme Amidala grows concerned over her husband, Anakin Skywalker's, growing anxiousness over his recent nightmares…**

Padme Amidala wasn't sure why Anakin was so upset this time. Five months ago, when she had last held him, he showed no signs of anger towards her whatsoever. Now, it seemed, he grew jealous at the mere hint of infidelity (which she didn't even entertain the thought of) and they couldn't hold a discussion on any topic anymore without him growing irritated.

It was after his latest accusation when he finally broke down and apologized to her in a way she could understand.

He half fell into a chair and rubbed his eyes with his flesh hand.

"I'm sorry Padme," He half whispered, "I know I've been a real…I've been difficult to deal with but I just feel like…I'm in a free fall; like I don't know which way is up," he looked at her with tear filled eyes, "I feel like I'm going to crash."

She sat down next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"What happened to my husband who was so sure of himself?" she asked him gently.

"Everything," He replied "I don't know, The Council doesn't trust me, Palpatine doesn't trust the Council. They're both using _me_ in their plotting against each other and I don't know who to trust anymore."

Padme blinked and asked "Do you still trust Obi-Wan?"

"It doesn't matter," Anakin said as he stood, "Obi-Wan is heading to Utapau."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't know!" He barked, then quickly composed himself, "I don't know anything anymore, I just know I'm not the Jedi I should be," he started to pace as he continued "I'm one of the most powerful Jedi alive and it's not enough unless I…"

"Unless you…what?"

"Find a way to save you."

"Save me from what?"

"My nightmares," he said, looking desperately in her eyes.

"Anakin," she stood and embraced him, "What do I have to do to convince you, I'm going to be fine?" she said with a slight giggle, "You don't know if you can trust Obi-Wan but you can trust your nightmares."

"You don't understand…"

"I understand you're worried, this war has taken its toll on all of us, but I'm going to be fine."

She closed her eyes, as she felt the life growing in her belly kick. She saw, in her minds eye her garden back on Naboo, she saw a sandy haired boy playing with a model X-1 star fighter as a proud Anakin stood next to her and smiled. She thought back to the first time she met him and the first time she had heard his voice.

"_Are you an angel?" He had asked, "They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe."_

She had no doubt, with that innocent statement, that's when she started to fall in love with him. She then thought of all the times since he went out of his way, even put his life in danger, because she had needed him to. Now, she thought, is the time to do something for him; to make a gigantic sacrifice.

"Still," She said as she opened her eyes, not believing how right it sounded, "maybe it's time I retired from the senate."

"What!" Anakin replied, shocked, "I can't ask that of you, the senate is your life!"

"You're not asking, love, and you're my life now." She smiled, "You and our child. Maybe your nightmares are just because you're sensing the pressure _I'm_ under. So tomorrow, I'll make an announcement that I'm leaving for Naboo for 'personal' reasons. And when I get there I'll tell my family about us." She pulled closer to him, "and you can join me there, when you're ready."

"Angel, are you sure if…"

"I am sure. The war is almost over. Maybe getting out of politics is the best thing for me."

Anakin returned her smile, "What did I do to deserve you?" he asked into her hair.

"I think, you started to, when you won a pod race." She chuckled then kissed his cheek.

* * *

The next day, the senate was in an uproar on the unexpected announcement that the senator from Naboo, who was one of the catalysts of Palpatine's rise to Supreme Chancellor, was leaving public office.

* * *

The Jedi High Council was no less shocked, more and more things unforeseen were happening and the Jedi found it, to say the least, unnerving.

"Unfortunate, this is." Mater Yoda said through his hologram in the Council chamber.

"I agree," Mace Windu replied, "Senator Amidala is one of the few remaining senators who still fully support the Jedi Order."

"Could this be caused by a Sith plot?" Agen Kolar asked.

"I don't believe so," Anakin answered.

"Still," Shaak Ti spoke up, "It is possible, the Sith may retaliate against Senator Amidala as an example. I feel her life may be in danger."

"Again, I agree," Mace replied, "she may not have left the senate of her own volition, I say we send someone to follow her back to Naboo, to ensure she arrives safely, if she does then we'll know she's, at least, out of danger."

"Who do you suggest?" Yoda asked.

"Maybe I should be the one," Anakin said, "she knows me, she trusts me."

"Agree with you, I would, young Skywalker," Yoda replied, "However, requested here, by the Chancellor, you are."

"I thought the Jedi didn't answer to the Chancellor," Anakin scowled.

"They don't," Mace returned his hard look, "but _you_ do."

"Then, logically, you can't stop me," Anakin smiled suddenly and stood, "and if Palpatine has anything to say about it, he can tell me after I return," He bowed to the Council "By your leave." He said, walking out the chamber door.

"I may be getting old," the hologram of Obi-Wan Kenobi finally spoke up, "but I think he just told us to 'go to hell'."

"And tell Palpatine the same, he will, I feel" Yoda replied.

"Skywalker is going down a dangerous path." Mace glanced around the chamber. "his increasing rebellious naturetroubles me."

"I sense he's conflicted," Shaak Ti stated, "About what, I can't say."

"Told me of premonitions, he did." Yoda said sadly, "about suffering of someone close to him."

"He might have meant Senator Amidala," Obi-Wan said, "He's known her since he was a child, and he confessed a certain…_elation_…at being around her again when the assassin was after her three years ago. I think she's the one he would be most concerned for."

"Then her life is in danger." Mace Windu concluded, "Young Skywalker may think he's doing her a service by protecting her, but his judgment is faulted, hey may cause her more harm."

"Since Skywalker is insistant on following her, It may be a good idea to send a second Jedi to either validate or negate our suspicions." Kai-ai Mundi suggested.

"Who's available to send?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Master Swan has just returned from overseeing the new generation of clones on Kamino," Kit Fisto spoke. "I'm surewith two Jedi,the senatorwill be well protected."

"Very well," Yoda nodded his head, "Go with Young Skywalker and Amidala, Master Swan will."

"Is there anything else?" Obi-Wan asked, "I'm coming up on Utapau."

"Choose his path carefully, young Skywalker must." Yoda said solemnly, "However, away from the Jedi, I fear, he will turn."

"You mean, he'll fall to the dark side?" Mace asked.

Yoda shook his head "Once, you said, unwise putting Palpatine and Skywalker, was. The lesser of two evils, Amidala may be."

"Meaning he will act according to her wishes," Kai-ai Mundi stated, "and since she is no longer in the senate…"

"Leave the services of both the Jedi and the Chancellor, he will." Yoda finished. "Trust the chancellor, Amidala does not."

"Then he's not the chosen one?" Kit asked.

"Bring balance, he still may." Yoda replied, "but how, I cannot be certain."

Obi-Wan's hologram suddenly looked up, "I'm at my rendezvous point, I must go."

"May the Force be with you, Master Obi-Wan." Mace said.

"And with you." Obi-Wan's hologram faded out.

**End chapter 1. More to come shortly...**

* * *

_Author's closing note: OK, I confess, I paraphrased most of the scene between Anakin and Padme from the "Revenge of the Sith" novelization, so I'm now also asking Matthew Stover not to sue._

_Any spelling errors will be fixed ASAP_


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors opening note and disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I have any financial interest in the characters, places or events of the Star Wars universe or the Star Wars Expanded universe._

_You may have noticed that I use opening _**and**_ closing notes. I do this in order to avoid constantly interrupting (AN: like this) the flow of the story._

_I will answer briefly a few of the reviews I receive in my closing notes so as to get right to the story._

**Disco Shop Girl: **thank you so much, I'll be fixing the first chapter as soon as I can, if I have not already done so.

_(AN: except for that one)_

_Anyway, if you've read this far you must be saying "**GET ON WITH IT!**" so here we go_

_(AN: see how annoying these can get? LOL)_

* * *

**STAR WARS: INFINITIES**

**AN ANGEL'S INSIGHT**

**CHAPTER II**

"Is everything packed, Threepio?" Padmé asked, as she picked her suitcase from the bed. She glanced around her senatorial apartment. She felt the natural remorse from leaving her home away from home, but she knew she had made the right decision.

She glanced out on the setting sun of Coruscant, its light reflecting off thousands of speeders and millions of windows; the view was breathtaking. However, she knew, the sunlight reflecting off Lake Varykino would be just as beautiful with her husband and child with her.

"I believe you have the last of your possessions, Mistress Padmé." The golden protocol droid replied as he dutifully relieved her of the suitcase. Not that the case was too heavy; but due to it being the proper thing to do.

Padmé had once called C-3PO _perfect_, however, there were a few times, in recent months, where the droid had shown a total deficiency of discretion. If not for his awkward timing in his questioning about her morning-sickness in front of her handmaidens, she doubtedMoteé and Ellé, would have discovered her pregnancy. Luckily she managed to swear the droid to not bringing attention to her frequent morning trips to the fresher when guests came to call. Anakin promised to add some etiquette programming as soon as he landed on Naboo.

Resigning from the senate was much easier than she had thought. Yes, Palpatine was hesitant to accept her resignation but she didn't spend almost fourteen years in public office without learning the arts of persuasion, and she made him see her reasoning quickly enough. Though, she didn't understand the innate feeling of apprehension she experienced when he bid her farewell.

Telling Queen Apailana was more difficult, the current Queen of Naboo was not that much older than Padmé had been when she faced the Trade Federation blockade almost fourteen years ago. As such, the Queen looked to her for council often. Padmé swore that would not change and hinted the possibility of acting as an unofficial royal advisor after her personal crisis at homehad ended. Still the queen would have to appoint a temporary replacement until an emergency senatorial election could be held on Naboo which would be no easy task.

Of course, Bail Organa and Mon Mothma had begged her to reconsider, of their senatorialpetition of the 2,000; Padmé's was one of the strongest voices. However, her mind was made up; she knew in her heart she had made the right choice, she just wasn't certain how she knew.

Settling herself in the passenger seat of her private speeder, she grasped her japor pendant and looked at the penthouse one last time, her eyes started to sting and she knew that she would loose her composure soon. Thankfully, Threepio started the speeder's engine and pulled away before the first tear fell.

"Are you quite alright, Mistress Padmé?" Threepio asked.

"I will be," Padmé replied, softly, "as soon as we get home."

"I must say, I will miss Coruscant," Threepio continued, "I found the cultures and languages extremely intriguing. I believe, I have acquired and assimilated at least six million forms of communication."

Padmé was only half listening, as the golden droid rambled on.

* * *

Anakin had finished packing before the council had concluded its business. Being a Jedi, owning possessions was forbidden. He retrieved his lightsaber from his bedside table and headed for the door. He made it half-way before he turned back to retrieve his only other treasure: A holo-portrait of his mother given to him by his stepfather, Cliegg Lars, who had taken it just after their wedding. He made sure that he had everything he was going to take, since he doubted he'd ever step foot in this room again. If the Jedi couldn't trust him, he thought, after all he did for them during the war, what was the point of being their poster boy? He may have been "The Hero with No Fear" but being kept as an outsider still hurt.

He walked to the Jedi hanger and almost made it to his starfighter, but was blocked by a woman standing beside the cockpit. He knew this Jedi, of course, Bulter Swan had been one of the few survivors of the arena on Geonosis. She was only slightly older than him and had earned her knighthood after that first battle of the Clone Wars. She had her black hair grow to her shoulders and her skin was a light shade of bronze, she wore the same simple style tunic as he had worn when they fought the droid army in the Geonosian arena.

"Master Swan," Anakin half-heartedly bowed, "to what do I owe this honor?"

"The council has instructed me to accompany you to Naboo." She replied, bluntly. The tone of her voice suggesting, she wasn't happy with the assignment.

"Give the council my gratitude," Anakin answered, even less happy, "but I'm just babysitting a senator until she gets home, I can handle this alone." He walked past her and turned towards his ship.

"The council doesn't agree." She replied, coolly, to his back.

"It figures," Anakin replied, just as coolly but through gritted teeth

"With your behavior, I can't see why that should surprise you."

"What do you mean?"

"You let your emotions govern you. As of late, I'm told, you've become increasingly hostile toward the Jedi Council."

"Why shouldn't I feel a little 'hostile'?" He turned to face her "They can't even trust me to do this simple thing."

"Trust must be earned, Young Skywalker. You must show them why they _should_ trust you."

She had used the term _'Young Skywalker'_ to remind him that _she_ had received the rank of Jedi Master. It was a belittling comment, he thought, and inwardly, he seethed.

"Ok, I'm not in the mood to debate so let's get going," he turned back toward his ship, "I'm supposed to meet Pad…" he mentally kicked himself, for slipping in his fit of pique, "Senator Amidala on landing platform 77."

Anakin almost calling Padmé by her first name wasn't missed, "Is there something, I should know about, between you and the senator?" Bulter asked

"I don't know what you mean." He said; his back still toward her.

"You don't?" She gestured toward R2-D2, who had been dutifully standing by Anakin's starfighter, "Isn't that Senator Amidala's personal astro-droid, who you have been using for the past three years?"

"I needed an astromech for my fighter, she donated him to me." He answered, quickly.

Bulter nodded, "I also remember, when you were younger, you used to speak of a protocol droid you had built. Hasn't that droid now been in Senator Amidala's ownership for the past three years?

"A Jedi has no possessions." Anakin quoted. "I figured she might be able to use him for senatorial gatherings."

"I see," She nodded again then crossed her arms, "so they _are_ the same droids?"

Anakin winced, of course many droids look alike and it would have been logical to mistake one for another. But somehow he had slipped, badly, and all but confirmed her suspicion. Thankfully, before he could think of an explanation, she quickly gave him a reprieve.

"Very well, keep your secrets." Bulter said, before she turned and walked toward a nearby starfighter. "For now," she finished, under her breath.

* * *

_Authors closing note: I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than I had hoped but a lot of dialogue I had written won't work as well just yet. I also stretched out the events of RotS to fit in with the plotline of the story._

_For those who are not aware, a "fresher" is the term used in the Star Wars Universe for a "bathroom" or "toilet"_

_Also, Bulter Swan is a real character in the Star Wars universe. In "Attack of the Clones", she was played by Mimi Daraphet. But there is only vague information regarding her on the Star Wars website, so I'm guessing about her history._


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors opening note and disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I have any financial interest in the characters, places or events of the Star Wars universe or the Star Wars Expanded universe._

_I've noticed a few of my reviewers have been expressing a certain "dislike" for Bulter Swan. Since I have very little information on her from my canon sources, I have to make her history up completely, which is no small task which is why it might take longer times between chapter posts (although it might get interesting)._

**STAR WARS: INFINITIES**

**AN ANGEL'S INSIGHT**

**CHAPTER III**

The gleaming silver metallic Nubian starship which Senator Amidala used as her private yacht lifted off the platform flawlessly. Along with the now former senator, the ship carried as many of her belongings as she could fit in the cargo area, one protocol droid and one female Jedi knight. It was decided that Anakin would use his Jedi fighter as an armed escort. The reasoning was simple: for one thing, Anakin, being the best pilot, would be able to fight off any threats to the yacht and it would keep the Jedi Bulter Swan from seeing any quick glances which might expose their secret relationship.

Padmé's handmaidens, out of loyalty rather than duty, had traveled ahead to ready her villa in the lake country of Varykino for her arrival.

The yacht made the hyperspace jump cleanly, the Jedi starfighter docking with its hyperdrive ring and quickly following.

"Miss Padmé," Said C-3PO, "we have made the jump into hyperspace and will arrive at Theed spaceport at 11 hundred 38 hours local time." He paused, "that is, if we maintain present speed."

"Thank you, Threepio." Padmé replied with a smile, from the co-pilot's seat, "I trust you can handle the ship from here," she rose and turned toward the rear compartment, "I'll be having my evening meal in the galley. Would you care to join me, Master Swan?"

The female Jedi gave a polite smile, "Thank you, but I'm not that hungry."

"Then allow me the pleasure of company," Padmé replied, "no offence to you, Threepio, but I do tend to get bored on these long flights and I find conversations with droids to be," she mentally searched for the right word.

"Mechanical?" Bulter suggested.

Padmé smile widened as she said, "Yes, exactly."

"Very well," the Jedi said as she rose and followed.

The Nubian yacht was designed to be a combination of durability, speed and comfort. It had shielding which could withstand several direct hits which would give the yacht enough time to make the hyperspace jump out of danger. The interior was not much different from the ship that was discovered by the separatists and destroyed on Geonosis. The main difference was the cargo areas in the wings on either side of the ship which opened the galley area to hold more goods for longer travels between planets.

As her Jedi chaperone followed her to the galley, Padmé sent silent thanks for the reprieve, there would be no telling what Threepio would let slip in his bouts of chatter and neither she nor Anakin were ready for anyone else to discover their situation.

Bulter watched as the former senator made herself a simple sandwich and a glass of juice from one of Naboo's sweeter fruits. Again she declined the offer to join, at ease just sitting across from her and watching.

After the first bite, Padmé looked at the Jedi, "I may not be strong in the force, Master Swan, but I see the questions in your eyes." She said with a smile.

"I must confess," Bulter replied after a moments pause, "the Jedi were surprised at your decision to retire from the senate, your career was so promising."

'Straight to the point,' Padmé thought, "And you were wondering why?" She asked.

"Yes, the Jedi council are concerned, they did not foresee this."

"Neither did I, when I decided to resign my post it just seemed right to me."

"Still, you can understand our hesitance to accept this without understanding your reasoning?"

"Sometimes you have to;" Padmé replied gently, "the galaxy is confusing enough without looking for reasons behind everything. However, I do have my reasons I'm just not ready to reveal them at the present time."

"Did General Skywalker have anything to do with your decision?"

"What do you mean?"

"What is your relationship with him?"

"We're friends."

"Close friends?"

Padmé thought carefully on how to answer, probably too long.

"Your hesitance betrays you; I can sense your emotional feelings for him. You do know attachments are forbidden for a Jedi." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes I know," Padmé replied sadly.

"You must understand, once we arrive on Naboo, it is unlikely Skywalker will be allowed to remain."

"Isn't that choice up to him?"

"He made that choice, once he pledged himself to the Jedi order."

Bulter sensed the irritation rising from the former senator, however instead of continuing, Padmé simply finished her juice and placed the glass in the washer unit before heading to the ramp leading to the lower level of the yacht.

"Master Swan, I apologize, but I'm growing too fatigued to continue this discussion, so if you'll excuse me, I'll retire to my quarters."

"Very well, my lady,"

As she disappeared from view, Bulter contemplated the senator's reactions toward the questioning regarding young Skywalker. Her suspicions were growing deeper regarding the pair. She decided to meditate on the small amount of information she had already acquired.

* * *

_The figure was standing in silence in front of a bright light shrouded in a thick grey mist; it beckoned to Anakin to follow…_

_He turned back to see Padmé lying motionless behind him… _

_His scream of fear sounded alien…_

Anakin woke suddenly, covered in sweat, brief disorientation caused him to rise and hit his head on the starfighter canopy. He came to his senses, as he heard the concerned mechanical warbles from R2-D2 mounted in the port wing. He could make out some of the astromech language; however he still used the translating device on the panel.

_Master Anakin, are you feeling well?_ The box translated.

"Yes, Artoo, I'm alright." Anakin replied, as he rubbed the bump on his head, "It was just a bad dream."

_You seem to be having a lot of those recently._

"I know, but this one was different."

_Did this one involve Mistress Padmé as well?_

"Yes, but I can only remember pieces of this one, fragments." Anakin shook his head clear, "It doesn't matter right now, how long until we reach Naboo?"

_At present speed, we shall arrive in the Naboo system in 2 hours 11 minutes…. mark._

"Thank you, Artoo."

_Would you care for a logic game to help occupy the time?_

"No, thank you, Artoo; I need to think for a while."

* * *

Bulter Swan sensed anxiety coming from the senator; Amidala was hiding something, that was certain, but what exactly was still a mystery. She closed her eyes and submerged herself in the force. Focusing on Amidala, she touched on the senator's emotions.

Happiness, apprehension, distress and anticipation surrounded the senator Bulter slowly examined each of the images behind each of them.

Behind the anticipation were images of her family and home, which was not unexpected

The images behind her distress and apprehension were mostly Chancellor Palpatine. Bulter wasn't surprised at that either; Master Yoda had told her Amidala was suspicious of him.

The image causing Amidala's happiness, however, was the most alarming, through the force, Bulter Swan saw Amidala's mental picture of a smiling Anakin Skywalker holding an infant. Bulter quickly used the force to examine the senator's life essence and to her disappointment found more than one.

**More to come...**

* * *

_Author's closing note: I know I'm exposing Padmé's pregnancy a little earlier than I should, however, the plotline I had planned wouldn't have worked otherwise._


	4. Author's Apology

Hello to all my readers. As many people know, real life can get in the way of a decent storyline. Which is why it's been forever since I posted a chapter. I apologize :( I have recovered my first draft of Chapter 4 and will spend as much time as I can tweaking it since it's total crap in its current form and will, with any luck, have it posted before the end of the week.

Thank you for your patience.

J.T.


End file.
